Caught in the Act
by Frakme
Summary: What if Trip had been caught coming out of T'Pol's quarters after they had done the deed? A series of drabbles whereupon different crewmembers catch him in the act! Rated for mild swears and adult situations.
1. Archer

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This is purely for personal entertainment and not monetary gain.

What if, after Trip and T'Pol had done the deed, Trip had been caught coming out of her quarters?

A series of drabbles with different crew members catching him in the act!

Trip woke up, confused as to where he was. He very quickly became aware of a very warm and very feminine body lying next to him. The events of last night came back to him in a rush, bringing a smile to his face. Regretfully though he needed to leave the sleeping woman. He carefully climbed off her bunk and lightly kissed her. She stirred and started to wake.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'" he whispered tenderly. "I need to go back to my quarters."

She nodded, gazing at him with hooded eyes. She then relaxed back into sleep. Trip felt around for his clothes, not wanting to turn the light on. He put them on and felt for the door control.

Captain Archer sighed. He had tossed and turned for nearly two hours but couldn't sleep. He got up, rubbing his gritty eyes. Porthos, curled up on his bed, pricked up his ears and looked at the Captain.

"I guess you won't say no to a walk?" said Archer, bending down to pat the beagle affectionately. Porthos immediately jumped up and headed to the door, wagging his tail.

Archer found his running shoes and put them on. A jog around the deck might wear me out enough to sleep, he thought.

The man and his dog set off. However it wasn't long before something caused to come to a crashing halt. He was about to pass T'Pol's quarters when the door opened and out came Trip.

Trip spotted the Captain and his face paled. The Captain looked at Trip, observed the messy hair, the crumpled looking t-shirt and his sweatpants which were on backwards and immediately jumped to the right conclusion.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Commander" he said coldly.

Trip looked extremely sheepish and looked down at the deck. Then he looked back at Archer, with an angry and embarrassed look on his face.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your damn business, Captain" he snapped back, trying to keep his voice low.

"If it interferes with the running of this ship, it is."

Trip looked at him incredulously. How dare he question his duty?

"Don't you worry, Captain, I'll do my job as well as ever."

Archer nodded briskly, wincing at the sarcasm in Trip's voice. Truth be told he was jealous of Trip. He had once harboured romantic thoughts about the enigmatic Vulcan. He had moved on not only because he began to value their professional relationship but also he thought she would never be romantically involved with a human. Except she obviously had and with his best friend of all people.

"Goodnight, Commander" said Archer, walking off and gesturing Porthos to follow. Trip stared after him.

"Shit!"


	2. Sato

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This is purely for personal entertainment and not monetary gain.

Trip woke up, confused as to where he was. He very quickly became aware of a very warm and very feminine body lying next to him. The events of last night came back to him in a rush, bringing a smile to his face. Regretfully though he needed to leave the sleeping woman. He carefully climbed off her bunk and lightly kissed her. She stirred and started to wake.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'" he whispered tenderly. "I need to go back to my quarters."

She nodded, gazing at him with hooded eyes. She then relaxed back into sleep.

Trip felt around for his clothes, not wanting to turn the light on. He put them on and felt for the door control.

Hoshi Sato yawned as she headed to her quarters. She desperately needed to sleep, she had been at her computer wrestling with algorithms for far too long, but once she got into an interesting puzzle she liked to see it to completion. However, she was about to pass T'Pol's quarters when she saw something that made all thoughts of the Universal Translator disappear right out of her head.

Commander Tucker was coming out of the room, casually dressed and looking furtive. She noticed with amusement that his sweatpants were on backwards. I knew it! she thought to herself.

"Good morning, Commander" she said sweetly.

Tucker spotted her and turned pale at the sight of the Communications officer looking at him with a wide smile. His heart sank. Sato turned gossip into an artform.

"Erm, this isn't what you think, Ensign." he said, shifting on his feet, clearly suppressing the urge to run.

Hoshi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well okay, maybe it is" he confessed, now turning red. "I'd appreciate your discretion in this matter, Hoshi." He smiled at her in his most charming manner.

Hoshi softened, she was fond of the Chief Engineer and it was nice to see him smile for a change.

"You can count on me, Commander. Sole of discretion" she said, nodding. "Although…"

"What?" Tucker now started to feel alarmed again.

"I may need an incentive."

"Like what?"  
"I'll think of something" she said, with a wicked grin. "Good night Commander."  
She walked off and left him there to sweat.

"Shit!"


	3. Reed

Trip woke up, confused as to where he was. He very quickly became aware of a very warm and very feminine body lying next to him. The events of last night came back to him in a rush, bringing a smile to his face. Regretfully though he needed to leave the sleeping woman. He carefully climbed off her bunk and lightly kissed her. She stirred and started to wake.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'" he whispered tenderly. "I need to go back to my quarters."

She nodded, gazing at him with hooded eyes. She then relaxed back into sleep.

Trip felt around for his clothes, not wanting to turn the light on. He put them on and felt for the door control.

Malcolm Reed headed back to his quarters, tired and badly in need of a shower; he had been spending hours repairing the aft torpedo launchers. He had been successful but it had taken at longer than he'd anticipated. He'd tried to get help from engineering but Commander Tucker's team was already badly over stretched keeping the engines running and the ship in one piece.

He was about to pass the Subcommander's quarters when the door opened to reveal Commander Tucker, who was most definitely out of uniform. Malcolm's lips thinned as he observed the Commander's sweatpants were on backwards. Malcolm felt a flash of resentment, while he was breaking his back trying to get Enterprise's weapons back online, the ship's chief engineer and science officer had been busy shagging!

He glanced at the Commander who was looking guilty, especially when he took in Malcolm's dirty and tired appearance.

"Hey Lieutenant" Trip said awkwardly, squirming under Reed's hawk eyed gaze.

"Commander" Reed said. "I thought you'd be interested to know the aft torpedo launchers are now operational."

"That's great news, have you been working on them all this time?"

"Yes, Commander" said Reed, frostily. "The help I requested from engineering was not forthcoming."

Trip ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Malcolm. I will get you some more help even if it means pulling triple shifts."

Malcolm nodded. Perhaps he had been too hard on the Commander, he had been working himself into the ground for weeks while struggling with grief over the loss of his sister.

"I'd appreciate that, sir."

"I'm going to get a coupla hours more sleep, Lieutenant. I suggest you do the same."

Malcolm nodded again and set off down the corridor. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at the Commander, who was going in the opposite direction.

"Commander?"

"Yes, Malcolm?"

"Does T'Pol's bum look even better in the flesh?"

Tucker turned scarlet and unusually didn't have a come back.

Malcolm set off again, chuckling quietly to himself.

Trip stared after him. He was never going to hear the end of this!

"Shit!"


	4. Mayweather

Trip woke up, confused as to where he was. He very quickly became aware of a very warm and very feminine body lying next to him. The events of last night came back to him in a rush, bringing a smile to his face. Regretfully though he needed to leave the sleeping woman. He carefully climbed off her bunk and lightly kissed her. She stirred and started to wake.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'" he whispered tenderly. "I need to go back to my quarters."

She nodded, gazing at him with hooded eyes. She then relaxed back into sleep.

Trip felt around for his clothes, not wanting to turn the light on. He put them on and felt for the door control.

Travis Mayweather had been up late this evening playing poker with a handful of off duty crewman, not that many people got off duty time at the moment. He learned to grab any downtime when he could. Moral on the ship was at a record low, due to the grimness of the situation they were in and the crew's physical exhaustion. Travis knew that poor moral lead to mistakes and so he had committed himself to doing small things to help raise his fellow shipmates' spirits. He had done well for himself during the game and managed to bag a couple of the more appealing emergency rations.

He still need to sleep though, so he was heading back to his quarters to catch a few hours shut eye Steering the ship through the many anomalies they'd encounter took all of his skill and mental energy, so he need to be at his best.

He was about to pass Subcommander T'Pol's quarters, idly wondering what she did to de-stress, when the door opened and out came Commander Tucker, looking dishevelled with his sweatpants on backwards. Tucker saw the helmsman and paled.

"Morning, Commander" said Travis, desperately trying not to laugh at the chief engineer's discomfiture. So that is how our resident Vulcan's de-stress, Travis thought to himself.

"Morning, Ensign" replied Tucker, stiffly, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" Travis regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth when Tucker narrowed his eyes and gave him a stare that would give Lieutenant Reed's beloved phaser cannons a run for their money.

"Sorry, Commander" replied Travis, not looking particularly sorry as he was still trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

Tucker sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, Travis."

"Sure, Commander. I don't talk out of school." Travis nodded, feeling a little sympathy for the Commander's plight. He was still embarrassed about the time when he was fifteen and got caught coming out his girlfriend Selene's quarters one night by the Horizon's Chief Engineer. Luckily she promised not to say anything to either his parents or hers, just admonished him to "be careful!"

"Well good night, Ensign." Tucker turned to go.

Travis couldn't resist one last shot.

"It's a pity we abandoned the betting pool" sighed Travis, "I would have cleaned up!"

Tucker stopped and glared at Travis. Then he shook his head.

"No, I think I don't wanna know."

"I was just kidding! Good night, Commander" said Travis, who was now chuckling. Actually he wasn't kidding but he figured he tortured the poor guy enough.

Tucker watched Mayweather go.

"Shit!"


	5. Phlox

Trip woke up, confused as to where he was. He very quickly became aware of a very warm and very feminine body lying next to him. The events of last night came back to him in a rush, bringing a smile to his face. Regretfully though he needed to leave the sleeping woman. He carefully climbed off her bunk and lightly kissed her. She stirred and started to wake.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'" he whispered tenderly. "I need to go back to my quarters."

She nodded, gazing at him with hooded eyes. She then relaxed back into sleep.

Trip felt around for his clothes, not wanting to turn the light on. He put them on and felt for the door control.

Doctor Phlox was walking back to sickbay. He'd been attending to a crewman who had managed to throw his back out when he tripped over his boots. After popping the crewman's slipped disc back into place, he gave him an analgesic and admonished him in a paternal manner to keep his quarters a little more tidy.

He was about to pass Subcommander T'Pol's quarters when, much to is surprise, Commander Tucker came out. It didn't take much of effort for the Denobulan's keenly analytical brain to determine that the engineer had recently engaged in sexual congress with the Vulcan subcommander.

Trip paled when he saw the doctor.

"Good evening, Commander" said the Doctor in his usual cheery fashion "I hope you had a fulfilling evening with the subcommander." Phlox grinned widely as Trip turned scarlet.

"Doctor, not sure what you are gettin' at" replied Tucker, looking very uncomfortable.

"I must admit, Commander, when I suggested the neuropressure sessions to Subcommander T'Pol, I did not anticipate that it would lead to physical intimacy between the two of you."

"Doctor, I really don't think-"

"I think it is quite wonderful and definitely worthy of further study. Commander, perhaps tomorrow we could discuss it in more detail, to help me understand how such an occurrence unfolds in interspecies relations. And let's see if we could induce the Subcommander to join us. I believe her point of view could be very insightful."

Trip at this point was doing his best goldfish impression.

"Well good night, Commander!" Phlox set off at a brisk pace, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Wait, what?" Trip had finally regained control of his vocal chords but it was too late; Phlox had gone.

"Shit!"


End file.
